


3

by Trash



Series: Kinktober 2017 [20]
Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Day 20: threesome, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome, just pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: Will and Charlie invite Dan to their hotel room.





	3

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2017, day 20: threesomes.  
> For Elle, who asked for Will/Charlie/Dan much to my dismay. Apparently Kyle doesn't have to be in every fic I write. Who knew?

Dan sits on the end of the bed watching, mesmerised, as Charlie and Will kiss. He’s seen it before, they all have, but not like this. He feels like he is intruding, and averts his eyes when Will pulls Charlie’s shirt over his head and kisses his neck.

“Y’ok, Dan?” Charlie asks, tilting his head to allow Will better access.

“I...yeah.”

Will laughs, a low rumble of a noise, as he unfastens Charlie’s belt. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, baby,” he says, eyes on Dan’s. 

Dan gawps. He wants to, he does, but he feels out of place. “Are you sure you want me here?”

Will smiles, nods. “Convince him for me, will you Charles?”

Charlie does as he is told, sitting on the bed beside Dan and putting a hand high on his thigh through his jeans. “I’ve wanted to sleep with you for ages,” he says. “And Will likes to keep me happy.”

Will undresses calmly, laughs. “Too right.”

“So, can I kiss you?”

Dan looks between them, still a bit bewildered, before leaning in and kissing Charlie before he can make the move. Charlie breaks the kiss to take off his jeans, eyes fixed on Dan’s whilst he does the same. 

“Lie on the bed,” Will tells Dan, and Dan does as he is told. He feels exposed, lying there under the gaze of Will and Charlie. 

Charlie gets on the bed beside him, and kisses him until they’re both breathless. Will’s hand pushes his legs apart and he shivers as a lubed finger pushes into him. “S’cold,” he mumbles against Charlie’s lips.

“Oh, get over it,” Will says lightly, adding a second finger. 

Dan moans, kissing Charlie desperately as Will fucks him slowly with his fingers. He adds another and Charlie wraps a hand around his dick, squeezing. “Oh fuck, fucking hell.”

Then it all stops, and Dan tries to catch his breath. He lies back and watches them kiss again, passionately and slowly. Will wraps a hand around Charlie’s dick, stroking him as they kiss, and Dan is surprised at how hot he finds it. Charlie moans quietly, dropping his head to pant against Will’s neck.

“Gonna look after Dan?” Will asks.

“Uh-huh.”

“Good boy. Go on.”

Charlie moves in between Dan’s legs. “You ready?” Dan nods, and Charlie positions himself to push in slowly. Dan takes a deep breath, closing his eyes, holding it until Charlie pushes all the way in. He exhales with a groan, and Charlie kisses him gently. “Tell me when.”

“Yeah,” Dan says. “Give me a second.”

Charlie nods and kisses him again, going tense for a second and moaning. “Will,” he sighs, “oh.” Dan opens his eyes to see Will behind Charlie, and he can imagine what’s going on. Charlie gets more vocal until his voice almost breaks and Will moans too. And that’s it, the three of them tight together. 

Will moves first, pulling out slowly. When he pushes back in Charlie moves, making Dan groan. It’s hard to find a rhythm, but they manage it, which makes Dan think he isn’t the first person invited in like this. He’s jealous of Charlie then, being inside someone as he gets fucked, but he lies back and enjoys it regardless. 

It’s intense, and Dan doesn’t think he’s heard anything hotter than Will’s deep moans as he fucks Charlie. Dan wraps a hand around himself as he feels himself getting close, Charlie hitting his prostate with every thrust. 

“Don’t come before Dan,” Will instructs Charlie, who whimpers in response. 

“O-okay,” he says, pressing his face to Dan’s neck. He bites down lightly, not enough to leave a mark but enough to push Dan over the edge.

Dan comes hard, eyes closed so tightly he sees stars, and clings to Charlie as he does. And Charlie is begging Will, saying “Please, please,” and Will whispers something in his ear and Charlie is coming with a strangled cry, Will following him over the edge soon after.

The three of them lie together, sweaty and sticky and catching their breath.

“Have fun?” Will asks, pushing Dan’s sweat-damp hair from his face.

“God, yes,” Dan says.

“Glad you stayed?” Charlie asks, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Definitely,” Dan says, smiling contentedly.


End file.
